The Art of War
"The Art of War" is the seventh episode of Season Three of Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Joe Webb and directed by Hanelle Culpepper. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 12, 2015. Synopsis When Reynolds heads to D.C. to discuss developments in the Nevins case, Abbie is left in command. Jenny and Joe deal with unexpected consequences as a result of stealing the shard, which leaves both the lives of the heroes and Abbie's career in great peril. Meanwhile, a new, more dangerous evil force.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151021fox09/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie are playing chess, and Ichabod quotes from The Art of War. She checkmates him and explains that Corbin taught her to feel her way through the game. Abbie points out that he seems off his game recently, and Ichabod admits that he has learned little about Pandora or her destination. Daniel comes by and Ichabod goes to get tea. The FBI agent tells Abbie that he needs to travel to DC to ask for an extension on the Nevins case. He wants Abbie to take charge while he's gone, and assures her that she's earned it. Sophie finds Atticus going through a recent shipment that she brought him. She wants to go get it from Joe and Jenny, and assures him that she'll play rough. Atticus warns that the person who contracted him for the job wants the Shard of Anubis in the next 12 hours, and starts writing down Norse poetry from a book. He says that it's desperate times, pockets the paper, and leaves. Later, Atticus enters a cavern containing a pool. He recites from the paper and Pandora's Box emerges from the water. Atticus calls upon berserkers, ordering them to obey him until the kill, and laughs in triumph as blue mist fills the room and then fades away. Three creatures appear around him, snarling, and Atticus tells them to fetch the Shard. After a moment, the creatures fade into the darkness. Jenny and Joe are sparring at a gym, and Jenny suggests that Joe cash out the money from Corbin's Swiss bank account. Joe isn't interested, figuring that it's blood money, and he admits that he feels closer to Jenny now that they're working together. As they spar, Jenny remembers her nightmares. She punches Joe hard and knocks him to the floor, and her skin glows red as she stares off into space. She has a vision of runes and a hooded man, and then snaps back to normal. Later, Jenny and Joe meet with Abbie and Ichabod and tell them what happened. They figure that it's related to the Shard, and Joe and Jenny admit that they met Atticus. Abbie is less than thrilled that they met with the man after she told them not to, Ichabod interrupts her to get a description of the Shard, and Joe confirms that Jenny was the only one who touched it with bare skin. Recognizing the description, Ichabod explains that there are binding stones that transfer magical energy into those who touch them. He warns that mortal beings aren't meant to house such magical energy, and Jenny realizes that the Shard is going to kill her. The summoned creatures move through the forest, following a trail only they can sense. Jenny insists that she feels fine, and Joe suggests that they talk to Atticus. As Abbie objects, Jenny hears something and tells them to be quiet. The three creatures emerge from the woods and the group opens fire. The bullet wounds heal in seconds and Jenny cuts one to pieces in a matter of seconds, faster than it can regenerate as her veins glow red. As Jenny stares at the creature in shock, it heals and Joe yells that they have to go. The group runs to a hatch leading into the tunnels beneath Sleepy Hollow. Abbie points out that the creatures fed on the energy of their attacks, and that they were drawn to Jenny's energy. They figure that Atticus is controlling the creatures and sent them to get Pandora, and Ichabod figures that Atticus is working for Pandora. Jenny wavers momentarily and they get her moving. At the archive, Jenny insists that she's fine. Abbie is unhappy that her professional and supernatural lives are merging, and Jenny warns that things can get messy. Joe admires their ability to focus when people they know are getting hurt, and Ichabod insists that they have to seize control while he can. He tells Joe to talk to Jenny, and admits that he's losing on many fronts against everything that he faces. Joe tells him to take his own advice and talk to Abbie, and both men admit that they miss the purity of a soldier. Ichabod gets an idea and finds a reference to the berserkers. They feed off of the energy of battle and are vulnerable to mistletoe. They glance over at Jenny, who is glowing red again. She speaks in a man's voice, saying that "he" is coming. In DC, Daniel meets with his superior, Xxx, who wonders why the Nevins case isn't wrapped up. Daniel admits that he doesn't have the evidence they need yet, and Xxx warns that he can't divert more resources without attracting attention. He gives Daniel two weeks and asks about Abbie, and Daniel says that she's doing fine. Xxx warns that there are eyes on her and leaves. In the archive, Jenny wakes up and tells Abbie that she doesn't remember anything. She only has a feeling that she was someone powerful. Jenny realizes that she's in the Masonic cell, and Abbie figures that the berserkers can't get a fix on her. She tells her sister that Ichabod and Joe are checking on something Ichabod believes can track the berserkers. Jenny reluctantly lies back and Abbie stands watch. Joe and Ichabod drive to the closest thing Sleepy Hollow has to the dark metal cave that berserkers frequent: an auto junkyard. They enter the building, armed with mistletoe bolts, and find a dead worker. The berserkers charge at them and Joe wounds one with a bolt. Two of the creatures take cover, and the third one ignores the bolts in its chest. It picks up an engine block and throws it, and Joe and Ichabod run outside and lock the door. The berserkers break through and the two men drive away just in time. Back at the archive, Ichabod says that they need to search Atticus' office and determine what spell he used. Abbie refuses, pointing out that the office is under 24/7 surveillance. She doesn't want to blow the case for Daniel, but Ichabod warns that the berserkers won't stop until they stop them. After a moment, Abbie gives him her lockpicking set and tells Ichabod to get in and out as fast as he can. Ichabod drives to Atticus' office in a bait shop and Abbie calls him. He confirms that there's no sign of Atticus' automobile. Abbie then calls Agent Ramirez running surveillance and orders him to check out a suspicious vehicle at the port authority. Ramirez asks if Daniel knows about it, and Abbie reminds the agent that she's in charge and Daniel is in DC. Once the FBI agents drive away, Ichabod breaks into the office and searches for the spell. He notices impressions on a paper tablet, uses a pencil to bring it out, and takes the paper with him. Sophie grabs him outside and searches him, and Ichabod pins her to the wall. He claims that he's there to buy bait and she directs him to the proper building. Ichabod asks what she's doing there, and Sophie says that her friend owns the place. She tells Ichabod to stay clear and he walks away. Back at the archive, Ichabod tells Abbie that he ran into one of Atticus' associates but he handled it. He takes out the paper and confirms that Atticus invoked the power of Pandora rather than Odin. Ichabod remembers Daniel Boone talking about how to make an unbeatable warrior beat himself. He describes how in 1779, Boone faced a joint force of British and Hessian soldiers. The frontiersman snuck into both camps and made them think the other was attacking them. Abbie concedes that it might help and goes to get Joe. Ichabod warns that if they don't succeed then Atticus will win. In the cell, Joe takes some blood from Jenny. He assures her that she'll be fine and that they'll both be alive to discuss it in the future. Joe then takes Ichabod's advice and says that he needs to talk, and kisses Jenny. After a moment, she kisses him back. Later, Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe go into the woods and set up climbing gear. Joe opens a container with the samples of Jenny's blood. Once they're ready, Joe shatters a vial on the ground. The berserkers catch Jenny's scent and run into the clearing. They find the container and smash it, and Joe, Abbie, and Ichabod drop down behind them. They pour more of Jenny's blood on the back of the berserkers' back and then move off. The berserkers attack and finally only one survives. Ichabod kills it with his sword and they dissolve into ash. As they head back, Ichabod and Abbie congratulate each other. Ichabod explains that his life isn't what he expected, and it seems like the 21st century is unbeatable. Abbie points out that she and the others are the 21st century, and they're defeating it on Ichabod's behalf. Joe moves ahead, and Atticus and Sophie capture him. They take him back, guns drawn, and Atticus demands to know where Jenny is. He says that the person he works for wants the energy from the Shard, and he is far more powerful than Pandora. Atticus threatens to shoot Joe if they don't tell him, and Joe refuses to talk. Sophie announces that she's FBI and aims her gun at Atticus. When he tries to shoot her, Sophie shoots him in the shoulder. She warns Abbie that she had to blow her cover and Daniel won't be happy. Sophie warns that Atticus sent men after Jenny and tells Abbie to find her The trio returns to the Masonic cell and discover that Jenny is gone. The cell lock is broken from the inside, and there are drawings on the wall that match the ones Jenny described from her visions. Jenny goes to the ruins and plunges her hands into the pool. The water glows red, and Pandora and a hooded figure emerge from the tree. Pandora orders Jenny to kneel, and she kneels to the hooded figure and takes his hand. The figure, the Hidden One, says that he has arrived. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Jessica Camacho as Agent Sophie Foster *Bill Irwin as Atticus Nevins *Derek Mears as Head Berserker *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Michael O'Keefe as Jack Walters Co-Starring *Robert Hendren as Hessian Soldier *Bret McKee as Hessian Soldier #1 *Robin Strasds as Daniel Boone *Jose Miguel Vasquez as FBI Agent Ramirez Trivia Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 307Promo1.jpg 307Promo2.jpg 307Promo3.jpg 307Promo4.jpg 307Promo5.jpg Screencaps 307IchabodAbbie.png 307PandoraBox.png 307Atticus.png 307Box.png 307Jenny.png 307HiddenOne.png 307Abbie.png 307Joe.png 307Ichabod.png 307Joe1.png 307HeadBerserker.png 307HeadBerserker1.png 307SleepyHollow.png 307Berserker.png 307EvilJenny.png 307Washington.png 307Jack.png 307HeadBerserker2.png 307Abbie1.png 307Sophie.png 307DanielBoone.png 307Soldier.png 307Berserkers.png 307DeadBerserker.png 307CoveringUp.png 307Cell.png 307Abbie2.png 307Jenny1.png 307TreeOpening.png Soundtrack *"Show Pony" - Black Pistol Fire Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x07 Promo "The Art of War" (HD) References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes